The Letter From Dumbledore
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: A one-shot about Snape and Lily. Basically fills in a memory between two of Snape's memories that is mentioned but never shown, the one where Lily and Snape read Petunia's letter.


_A/N: So this is just a one-shot that I thought of while listening to Lauren Fairweather's The Prince's Tale, which, no, I do not own. Just so you know, I don't really know what I'm doing with this whole fanfiction thing, but I've been wanting to try it out for a while, so I figured I might as well. Hope it's not too terrible. _

_This takes place between two of Snape's memories (the ones in The Prince's Tale, the chapter). This scene is mentioned, but never shown, and I had an idea of what would happen. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Voldemort learns how to give not-awkward hugs (aka, most likely never). ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><span>The Letter From Dumbledore<span>

"Come on up to my room, we can talk there and you can tell me more about spells and magical creatures and Peeves and everything!" A little girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes directed her friend, a slightly taller boy with overlong black hair and an odd combination of clothing on, up the stairs of her house. "Petunia isn't home, so we don't have to worry about…" The girl's sentence trailed off as she didn't wish to start an argument.

The little boy, who had been following her while looking around, stopped suddenly, and peered into one of the rooms. "Lily, is this your room?" he said, pointing into an open room.

Lily turned to look at him. "No, my room's just over there. That's Tuney's room." She continued walking towards her room, but stopped when she realized her friend wasn't following her. "Sev, is something wrong?" she asked.

"That letter on her desk… It almost looks like… But there's no way…"

Lily, a confused look on her face, walked over to her friend. She peered into her sister's room, unsure of what she was looking for.

"Look. There, on her desk. Don't you see that letter?" Severus pointed to a piece of paper on Petunia's desk.

Lily glanced at the piece of paper, and then looked back at Severus. "What about it?" she asked cautiously.

"That has the Hogwarts crest on it! Why would Petunia be getting something from Hogwarts? She's not a witch!" Severus looked accusingly at Lily, as if there was something she was hiding from him.

"Don't look at me; I have no idea why she's getting anything from Hogwarts." Lily huffed and started to turn towards her room. "Come on, Sev, let's go to my room."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe we could…" he glanced at Lily, unsure whether or not it was safe to finish.

Lily stopped walking and turned to face him. "We could what?"

Severus took a moment to think, making sure he chose his words carefully. "Well," he said slowly, "aren't you curious about what Petunia could be getting from Hogwarts?"

She thought it over, glancing into her sister's room. "Well, yes, but that's Tuney's room! We can't go in there! Come on, Sev." She glared at him, waiting for him to move.

"Well, we could just peek in and look at the letter."

Lily looked shocked at the idea. "I don't want Tuney getting madder at me. She already dislikes you."

"I just want to see what it says. Please Lily?"

"No, Sev. That's Tuney's room. She'll get mad if we go through her stuff. Come on!"

"I just can't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts!"

"Well, you can ask her about it later!"

"At least let me see whether or not it's actually from Hogwarts! Please?" Severus pleaded with Lily, trying to make her understand that it was a big deal.

He could tell Lily was starting to waver, her curiosity taking over. "Well, it is kind of odd that she has a letter from Hogwarts…"

Severus, realizing that that was his chance, lightly grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into her sister's room. Reluctantly, Lily followed him over to Petunia's desk to look at the letter.

"See? It IS the Hogwarts crest! I wonder who she was talking to…" Severus turned his head slightly to look at Lily, unsure whether or not he should risk reading it without her permission, especially after the incident with the tree branch. Lily looked torn, her loyalty to her sister fighting her curiosity. Realizing this, Severus kept going. "I mean, it's almost unheard of for a MUGGLE to be contacting Hogwarts…"

At that, Lily succumbed to her curiosity, grabbed the letter, and opened it. She read it silently and passed it over to Severus. They were both quiet for a few minutes after reading it. However, the two young kids kept quiet for different reasons, Lily shocked by what she had read and Severus finding an odd urge to laugh at this Muggle's foolishness, but resisting it since said Muggle WAS his best friend's sister. Finally, Lily took the letter out of his hands and put it back where it originally was. She then turned and stalked out of the room, with Severus close behind.

Once they reached their original destination, Lily sat down on her bed and Severus sat down at his usual spot on the floor. When they were seated, Lily spoke up. "Well, Dumbledore was nice about it, at least…"

Severus forgot where he was and a laugh slipped out. "Begging Dumbledore to let her in. Stupid Muggle."

Lily turned to him, anger in her eyes. "Don't call her stupid! She's my sister!" she cried indignantly.

Severus, immediately regretting what he said, tried to calm her down. "I didn't mean it that way, I just meant she doesn't know how the Wizarding world works!" He immediately regretted saying that as well when he saw Lily's expression.

"Does… Does that mean I'm stupid too?" Lily asked softly and proceeding to hide her face in her pillow.

Severus cursed himself inwardly, regretting his idiotic outbursts. He stood up and sat down next to her on her bed. Putting an arm around her, he said "No. Not at all. Like I said, it's ok that you're Muggle-born. Lots of people are. I promise." At this, Lily looked up at her best friend and slowly believed him.

Seeing that she was better, Severus went back to his usual spot. They sat there in comfortable silence until Severus finally spoke up and said "I really do wonder how she got the letter to Dumbledore. It's not like she has an owl…"

Lily thought about it. "Well, she probably sent it through the post…"

"But how did it…" Severus' eyes flashed. "Of course! There must be undercover wizards working in the postal service! Why didn't we think of that before?" He smiled at Lily, who smiled back, her eyes once again filled with happiness from her best friend's company.

She leaned forward on her elbows."Well, now that we solved that mystery, tell me more about flying brooms."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? Was it absolutely horrible? Should I never write fanfiction again? Was it so bad I should turn myself in to Madam Pince for destroying that wonderful scene? Let me know! [:_

_..._

_Or don't. That works too. YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU. JUST WALK OFF THEN. BE THAT WAY. *sulks*_

_:D_

_-chewinggumandpencils_


End file.
